Cosa de Dos (II)
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Secuela de "Cosa de Dos (I)"... Se recomienda leerse antes la primera parte que empezar esta segunda temporada
1. Una pareja feliz

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 1: Cinco meses después**

Hacía cinco meses ya. Cinco meses de ese suceso que marcaba la vida de más de dos personas.  
Zelda y Link se sentían felices con el otro a su lado, pues tenían tanto amor que no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Quien lo iba a decir, ¿eh Coocker?... -suspiraba Saria embobada mirando a la parejita, que compartía batido en la mesa de enfrente.

-Ya ves... Me siento bien y todo.

Los chicos estaban en la carpa de Altárea, donde se comercializa. Se situaban en la zona de bar, Link y Zelda en una mesa y Saria en otra junto con Coocker. Entró Malon con Malton.

-¿Ves? Estoy harta de ver esta escena. ¿Tú no? -se quejaba la chica.

-...

-Malton, ¿estas llorando?

-N...no, solamente me sudan los ojos, ¿vale?

-Llorica... -susurró Malon.

Link y Zelda se levantaron después de pagar y se fueron por la salida oeste para dirigirse a la academia.

-Estaba bueno, ¿verdad Zel? -dijo Link al salir.

-¡Muchísimo! -la chica se volteó y alzó la cabeza para ver a Link.

-Uy, creo que te ha quedado un poco de batido en el labio, deja que te limpie.

Link besó los labios de la chica, supuestamente para limpiarle el labio superior. Al separarse quedaron embobados mirando los ojos del otro, pero no duró mucho.

-No había ninguna mancha ¿me equivoco? -dijo Zelda aguantándose la risa.

-Jeje no...

-Pues yo soy sincera, mira. No tienes ninguna mancha.

Acto seguido Zelda besó a Link. Tras los rítmicos movimientos que dibujaban en los labios del otro se separaron.

-Harás que me sonroje.

-Me da igual. -dijo Zelda guiñando un ojo.

Empezaron a andar otra vez y se fueron. Salieron Saria y Coocker corriendo a por la pareja de dos y se juntaron con ellos.

-Eh, podríamos quedar esta noche. -dijo Coocker.

-Me parece bien -dijo Zelda.

-Pues venga, esta noche en el cuarto de Saria.

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto? -dijo Saria mirando a Coocker.

-Ya, esto es un poquito de tener morro, ¿no? jajajaja -se rió Link.

-Bueno me da igual, venid. -dijo Saria- Os espero a las diez.

-De acuerdo. -dijeron entusiasmados los demás.

Malon y Malton estaban mirando la escena.

-Volvemos a los escenarios, ¿no Malton?

-A por ellos...

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo (que es más bien una introducción) de la segunda temporada de Cosa de Dos, que está ligada a la otra.  
Espero que disfrutéis la bandeja de capítulos que quedan por venir y hasta pronto;)**


	2. Acoplados

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 2: Acoplados**

-Venga pasad.

Coocker, Zelda y Link estaban entrando por la puerta del cuarto de Saria. Una vez todos dentro se sentaron en unos taburetes situados alrededor de una mesa circular.

-¿Jugamos al Ramiro?

-Quieres la revancha, ¿eh Coocker? -dijo Link lanzando una mirada a Coocker.

-Pues sí jajaja -se rió él.

-¡Reparto yo! -se animó la peliverde.

Una almohada rectangular fue estampada contra la cabeza de Saria. Era Bea, como no.

-¡Saria intento dormir por dios!

La nombrada refunfuñó en contra de Bea e hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Y si mejor salimos? Así no molestamos a Bea. -propuso Zelda.

-¡Si se pasa la vida durmiendo! -se quejó Saria.

**FLASHBACK**

-O eso o rompemos su amistad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es lo mejor. Conozco lo suficiente a Link como para saber que él sólo quiere a la gente que le hace bien. Solo nos lo tenemos que currar y esos dos no se hablan en la vida.

-¡Mírala ella! ¡Y parecía una mosquita muerta!

De repente una almohada golpeó la cabeza de Saria.

-¡Saria, no grites que intento dormir!

Era Bea, una de las estudiantes de la Academia. Compartía la habitación con la kokiri y en ese momento estaba tumbada en la cama superior de la litera.

-Vale, lo siento... Bueno Zel, ¿hacemos esto entonces?

-Sin duda.

(N/A: la escena entera está en el capítulo 7 de "Cosa de Dos I")

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Venga vamos. -dijo Link.

Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron a la calle. Rato después paseaban por la plaza, riendo. Al ser enero hacía mucho frío, y más en esa hora de la noche. Todos iban bien arropados con sus chaquetas y bufandas.

-Allí están. Tú sígueme la corriente. -dijo Malon a Malton, que estaban tras una casa observando.

Ambos fueron trotando hacia donde estaban los cuatro porque si iban corriendo se les congelaría la cara.

-¡Hombre, qué casualidad! -dijo Malon

-No os estábamos siguiendo ni nada, eh. -añadió Malton, lo que provocó un colpe de codo por parte de la pelirroja.

Link levantó una ceja y Zelda caminó hacia la espalda del chico con la cabeza en el suelo. Luego la levantó y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo que le cubría la cara. Saria por su parte sopló con cara de "que pesados..." y Coocker solamente los miraba.

-No pongáis esas caras hombre, que no os hemos hecho nada... -dijo Malon.

Zelda salió de detrás de Link para decirle cuatro cosas a Malon pero Link le selló los labios con un dedo. Acto seguido habló él.

-Malon, no intentes engañarnos otra vez porque bastante mal lo pasamos hace unos meses por vuestra culpa.

-_Y lo que os espera... -_pensó la pelirroja- Pero todo está olvidado ya, ¿no? -dijo al fin.

-Sólo queremos hacer las paces. Ahora Zelda ya tiene a Link, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ni queremos. Dadnos una segunda oportunidad. -suplicó Malton.

Saria y Coocker se creyeron lo de la segunda oportunidad, Link fue parcialmente convencido. Pero Zelda tenía claros los propósitos de esos dos.  
Ahora eran seis, seis jóvenes que se dirigían a ninguna parte esa noche. Iban caminando todos al mismo nivel, nadie iba detrás de nadie. Malon estaba entre Link y Zelda, posición clave para ella. Pese haber engañado a Saria y a Coocker, los pelirrojos generaban tensión en la quedada.

-Bueno yo tengo sueño. Creo que me voy a ir yendo para la academia. ¿Te vienes amor? -dijo Zelda.

Link hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.- Vamos Zel...

Se despidieron de Saria y Coocker. Link, además, les dedicó un "nos vemos" a Malon y Malton.  
De camino a la academia Zelda iba delante.

-Zel, ¿qué pasa?

La chica se gira bruscamente obligando al Link parar.

-Malon se esta volviendo a meter en nuestra vida, ¿te parece poco?

-A lo mejor han cambiado...

-¿Cambiado? Venga, no me hagas reir. -Zelda se volvió a girar.

-Venga Zel tranquilízate...

Link se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó por la espalda, quedando la cabeza de la chica bajo la suya.

-Todo irá bien.


	3. El jarrón

**Cosa de Dos - Capítulo 3: El jarrón.**

Zelda paseaba intranquila por la academia. No sabía que pensar. A lo mejor esos dos habían cambiado al fin.

-_A ver que opina Saria..._

La chica se dirigió al cuarto de la peliverde.

TOC TOC!

-¡Ya voy!

Saria abrió y se encontró con Zelda.

-¡Hombre! Zel pasa pasa...

La chica pasó lentamente, pensativa. Ambas se sentaron en unos almohadones que había en el suelo.

-Hoy podemos estar tranquilas, Bea no está y no la podemos despertar ^^

-Que raro que se levante de la cama...

-Bueno... Se ha ido a dormir con Gracielle, jeje.

-Nunca cambiará...

-Te veo seria. -se fijó la kokiri.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? con Malon y Malton atacando de nuevo no puedo pensar en nada más.

-Nos aseguraron que no harían nada...

-Saria, ¿tú recuerdas como lo pasé hace cinco meses? Pareces nueva, joder... -dijo Zelda levantándose.

-No te pongas así, venga

-Quiere meterse enmedio esa guarra... Lo peor es que es consciente de lo que hace.

-Zel, si ni tú ni Link os fiáis no habrá problema, ¿no crees?

-Link duda. A la que me descuide Malon me lo pone en contra.

Saria se levantó para quedar a la altura de su amiga.

-Link te quiere. Creo yo que Malon no puede haceros daño.

-¿En serio?

-Ya verás. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta y te tranquilizas?

La chica asintió y se fueron. Zelda, con las palabras de Saria, se pudo relajar y se confió un poco más.

Al día siguiente todo era aparentemente normal de una vez. Zelda no estaba segura aún de las intenciones del duo pelirrojo, pero ya estaba como más tranquila.

-Pues si Saria, creo que ya lo veo todo mejor. -decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Podemos convivir en paz...

-Cierto jajaja. Ahora intenta ser amable con ese par.

Estaban a punto de empezar las clases. Malon salió de la nada corriendo hacia las chicas.

-¡Hola! ^^

Ambas las saludaron.

-Ten, para tí Zelda. -Zelda recibió un jarrón de las manos de Malon- Siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo todo este tiempo. Este jarrón lo he hecho yo misma con pintura.

-Ah, ¡muchas gracias! -dijo Zelda antes de darle dos besos.

-Aún está mojado... -se fijó la peliverde.

-Ups... Ahora te he dejado las manos manchadas... -dijo Malon cogiendo el jarrón de nuevo.- Te lo guardo y ya te lo daré de nuevo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. -dijo Zelda.

Malon se retiró con el jarrón y Zelda entró con Saria a clase.

-¿Ves como ha cambiado?

-Sí... se la ve buena ahora...

La primera clase transcurrió bien hasta que Malton pidió de ir al baño. Normal en él, pues siempre se quería escaquear de las lecciones. Zelda se intentaba quitar las manchas de pintura roja de las manos, pero se resistían a salir. De repente entró Zenona, la cocinera de la academia, interrumpiendo a Darunia cuando explicaba.

-Buenas...

-Ah, pase Zenona. -contestó Darunia.

-Vengo a buscar al culpable del enorme charco de pintura roja que hay enmedio del pasillo. Casi me resbalo llevando una caja de calabazas. Tiene que haber sido alguno de vosotros.

Nadie contestaba.

-Tú, niña, ¿qué tienes en las manos? -dijo indicando a Zelda.

-P...pintura, pero no es mía...

-¿Ah no? ¿entonces...?

-Me han regalado un jarrón pintado de rojo aún sin secar...

-Muéstramelo...

-No lo tengo, se lo llevó Malon.

La pelirroja hizo cara de extrañada, como si no supiera nada de ese jarrón.

-Malon dile que es verdad...

-Pero si yo no te he dado nada...

-¡Yo lo he visto! -se levantó Saria.

-Niña verde calla que aún no se me ha olvidado lo de la guerra de comida del otro día.

Saria se sentó.

-No hacen falta más pruebas digo yo... -concluyó Zenona.

-Pero a ver... -protestaba Zelda.

-Cállate. Enviaré un comunicado al director para solicitar una reunión los tres.

Zenona se fue. Link miró extrañado a Zelda, la cuál se limitaba a apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y este en la mesa.

Una vez acabadas las clases, en el patio de la academia de caballeros...

-¿Entonces lo harás? -dijo Malton

-Depende. ¿Yo qué saco a cambio?

-Nuestra confianza. -dijo Malon.

-Me parece poco. Si queréis que os extráiga información sobre esa pandilla quiero algo de valor.

Malon y Malton se alejaron unos instantes de esa tercera persona.

-¿Qué le podemos dar? -preguntó Malton.

-Le hacemos los deberes durante un mes. A ver si así...

Se volvieron a acercar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dáis?

-Malton te hará los deberes durante un mes. ¿Feliz? -dijo Malon.

-Hecho. -sonó por parte suya.

-¡¿P-pero qu...

Malon le tapó la boca a Malton. Acto seguido la pelirroja le dió un apretón de manos al sujeto que se fue andando hacia ninguna parte. El frío reinaba en el patio de la academia.

-Venga... ya somos tres en el equipo. Con esto y con lo del jarrón Zelda está acabada.

Malon entró dentro de la academia, la cuál fue seguida por el pelirrojo.


	4. El matemático contraataque

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 4: El matemático contraataque.**

Ya habían pasado tres días de lo del jarrón, pero todos seguían como si nada. Malon esperaba que al fin su venganza hiciera efecto. En cualquier momento entraría Gaépora para reclamar a los alumnos que esa semana hubieran cometido faltas tanto a nivel de actitud como a nivel académico, es decir, los que hubieran bajado mucho las notas. Solía ir cada viernes a última hora, justo en la que nos situamos.

_-En nada entrará la llave de mi plan..._ -pensaba Malon

Y evidentemente entró él, el rudo director de la academia que todos conocen como Gaépora. Malon miró a Zelda, pero la sorpresa fue suya al verla tan tranquila hablando con Link y Saria, la cuál estaba girada hablando con la pareja.

-¡Silencio! -instauró orden el padre de Zelda.

Todos callaron.

-A ver... Matlon te vienes, por lo de siempre. Ilia tú también... emmm... a ver... -decía comprobando la lista.- Ah, sí, Malon ven también, aquí me sale algo de un jarrón o no-se-qué...

Malon al escuchar su nombre borró esa sonrisa perversa de la cara y se levantó junto con los otros dos nombrados. Gaépora se llevó a Malton, Ilia y Malon después de pedir perdón por interrumpir la clase al profesor de turno. Saria se volvió a girar para chocarle la mano a Zelda. Link se extrañó.

-¿La del jarrón no habías sido tú, Zel?

-Eso era una trampa de Malon. Lo que dije el martes en clase cuando llego Zenona era cierto, ella quería que me castigaran.

-Yo lo ví. -añadió Saria a la explicación de su amiga.

-¿Y cómo habéis...?

-¿...hecho que castigaran a Malon? fácil -dijo Saria- Sabes como funciona el sistema de castigos aquí, ¿no?

-No sé, nunca me he interesado en saberlo.

-En la entrada del colegio, por la parte interior, hay un buzón donde llegan las cartas que vienen de otras islas flotantes y que se remiten a los alumnos y profesores de la Académia de Caballeros. Allí el personal que trabaja en la academia puede poner también sobres con comunicados contra los alumnos que estudian en el centro para informar al director el camino que seguimos. El requisito para poner una carta de estas es poner el nombre del alumno fuera del sobre para así clasificarlo junto con el expediente de dicho estudiante. Hasta aquí bien, ¿no?

-Sí sí, continúa. -dijo Link.

-Ese buzón se vacía cada jueves, es decir, ayer. Lo vacía el conserge y pone las cartas junto con otros paquetes encima de la mesa del padre de Zel para que él se las lea durante el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo...

-Y aquí es donde entramos nosotras, que...

** FLASHBACK **

Saria y Zelda estaban en la puerta de la habitación de esta última, a punto de salir al pasillo.

-Lo tienes claro, ¿no? -preguntó Zelda en voz baja.

-Sí sí tranquila. Venga, en nada nos vemos.

El conserge iba con su carrito repartiendo las cartas y paquetes a las distintas puertas del pasillo superior ya por el ocaso, cuando no hay nadie vagando por allí. Saria salió primera y se apoyó al trozo de pared que había entre las puertas de Gracielle y la suya propia, sacó el móvil y simuló que chateaba con alguien.

-Buenas tardeees... -dijo sutilmente Saria dirigiéndose al conserge.

-Buenas tardes. -le devolvió él.

Se estuvo entre diez y quince segundos apoyada en la pared y tosió, lo que le sirvió de señal a Zelda para salir.

-Buenas tardes. -salió la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior sin mirar a Saria. Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a dichas escaleras, Saria hizo ver que se resbalaba y se daba un golpe en la pared que estaba, es decir, que caía de espaldas.

-¡Aaaah! -dijo retorciéndose por el suelo, tapandose con las manos donde supuestamente se había hecho daño.

El conserge dejo el carrito para atender a Saria. Se arrodillo donde estaba la peliverde y Zelda aprovechó para correr silenciosamente hacia el carrito, buscar la carta donde ponía "Zelda Hyrule" y sustituirla por una que mostraba el nombre de "Malon Calabarza". Al acabar con dicho cambio se dirigió hacia Saria y el conserge.

-¡Saria! ¡qué te ha pasado!

-Nada, me he resbalado... -decía con cara de dolor.

La chica ayudó a levantar a la peliverde.

-Tranquilo, ya me la llevo yo... usted siga con el reparto. -dijo Zelda al conserge.

-Ah bueno... Gracias.

-Nada hombre. -dejó ir Zelda antes de irse con Saria escaleras abajo.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Y por eso Malon esta ahora donde se merece.

-Ole por vosotras. Sabéis trabajar en equipo, ¿eh? -dijo Link con una sonrisa en su parte izquierda.

-¿A que sí?

-Sí, pero... ¿y si se entera Zenona? negará que ha sido Malon la de la pintura...

-Que va, esta un poco mayor ya y no distingue los nombres. Además, pone comunicados por doquier esa, así que no distinguirá el nuestro.

-Ah, pues bien...

Desde otro asiento alguien les estaba observando. Estaba tomando apuntes de lo que decían los tres sujetos que tenía por investigar.

-Se lo contaré a Malon, por ese mes de sin-deberes que me prometieron ella y Malton. -dijo Bea.


End file.
